From London, with Love
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: Cianna thought she would never meet Ross. But...things can change. Will Ross take the role of James Bond and charm her or will he let her go without a "hello"? Read to find out...:) For my good friend, I'm A Brilliant Filmographer! #Rianna Enjoy! :)
1. The back of the line

**Hello, amazing people! So, this is a new story that I decided to write! **

**It's for a special friend of mine, **I'm A Brilliant Filmographer! **She's super LOUD, crazy and amazing! So yes, this story is dedicated to her and her cute obsession with her husband: Ross Shor Lynch.**

**You might know their couple as #Rianna! So yes, here is how #Rianna got started…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Cianna's P.O.V~

It was a foggy day, typical London, nothing new.

Groaning, I got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs where a big plate of pancakes awaited me.

As I sat down on the chair opposite of my sister, I noticed her absence. She wasn't sitting in front of me. No, not at all. Instead, she was jumping up and down in the middle of the living room, screaming and waving her phone in the air.

While I waited for her to calm down, I finished my breakfast, washed my dish and went to get my own phone.

Before unlocking it, I asked my mom what this 'freak out' session was all about.

My mom responded with a shrug of her shoulders, leaving me even more confused.

I put that thought at the back of my head an unlocked my phone, smiling as my R5 wallpaper came in sight.

I sighed, knowing I'd never meet them. Oh how wrong I was…

Opening my Twitter, **(I do NOT own Twitter) **I scrolled down R5's account; something I did every morning. This time, a certain tweet caught my eye.

"London, here I come!~Ross" – the tweet said.

Wait…which London? The one in America? Or…_my _ London?

Then it occurred to me. That's why my sister was screaming.

Before I knew it, there I was, jumping with her. And I had a very good excuse.

Ross Lynch was coming here.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Ross Lynch!"- We could hear his voice now. We were so close…

The meet and greet line seemed to be taking forever. I thought if my sister and I came down here earlier, we would be closer to Ross.

Apparently, other people had the same idea.

With a bit of pushing and shoving, I finally caught a glimpse of him. Ross caught my eye for a second and smiled.

But then, he disappeared. I was pushed to my old place. The back of the line.

**So, that was it for the first chapter! Await more! : ) **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, awesome people! Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	2. Real smooth, Ross

**Hey, guys! Here is the next chapter to "From London, with Love"! Also, Happy Easter to the people who celebrate it! : )**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Ross' P.O.V~

She was there. The girl of my dreams.

We locked eyes for a moment, an amazing moment, but before I knew it, she was being pushed at the back of the line

She was gorgeous, though. Her hair was a caramel colour…a very beautiful colour.

"Hello everybody, I'm Ross Lynch! I love London so far! It's so amazing! Now, this song is from my band's EP and its called Fallin' For You!"

_You like your mis-matched socks with polka-dots,_

_You like your pizza cold, I think that's hot._

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full,_

_You think that makes you strange, I think that's cool._

_And you say, you're scared, that I won't be there, but baby, I swear, I AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!_

_You can change your hair, five times a week,_

_You can change your name, get a little but crazy!_

_You can dance in the rain, rocking second hand-chic…_

The whole time I was singing, I was thinking about that girl. She was so…so perfect. But the problem is, I didn't even know her name…

"Ok, everybody, thank you for that! Now, it's time for the meet and greet!" – I announced.

The moment I said that, all the girls came running at me, except for _my _girl. She didn't push and shove. She just waited for her turn.

After a lot of fake smiling for obsessed girl, the line was coming to an end.

I looked up to see who was next. When I did, I had to flex all of my mouth-muscles to prevent my jaw from falling.

She was even more gorgeous up close.

"Uh…mhn…sns…hi!" – That was all I managed to choke out.

_Real smooth, Ross…_

**So…I'm sorry that it was so short! : ( But…the next one should be up soon! : ) **

**So…what did you think? Tell me in the reviews, amazing people!**

**Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	3. It was gone

**So, yep, here is a new chapter! : ) I love writing this story and giving a "certain someone" the #Rianna feels! Also, a big thank you to: **tonsofr5love and I'm A Brilliant Filmographer **for reviewing! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Ross' P.O.V~

The beautiful girl in front of me just laughed at my randomness. Hopefully, she thought it was a joke.

This time, I managed to speak normally.- "Sorry about that. Anyway, what's your name?"

She smiled again before answering my question. People might say that I'm overreacting, but she had a very, very beautiful voice.

"Hey, Ross, I'm Cianna! I'm so glad that you're finally in England! Do you know how long I've waited for that to happen?"

Oh. So her name was Cianna. Beautiful.

"Well, I'm here now and that's great, right?" – I made a very stupid face causing me to mentally face-palm myself.

I don't know why, maybe because she was awesome or because she took pity on me, but she laughed at my 'joke'.

"C'mon, it's my turn to talk to Ross,"- Somebody shouted from behind. I turned around to see who it was. Just another girl, nothing special. Tons of makeup, no sense of fashion…just, ugh.

I turned around, hoping to see Cianna again. But with my luck, nobody was there. Instead, in front of me, there was a little piece of paper.

I anxiously picked it up. I didn't know what to expect. And honestly, I wasn't sure what I wanted to see.

As I picked it up, I saw Cianna's phone-number. I looked at it one last time before putting it in the pocket of my leather jacket and facing my next fan.

/

The day went by surprisingly quick, considering all of the interviews, fan meet-ups and more. But now that I think about it, it was thinking about Cianna that made time fly.

Anyway, as we arrived back at the hotel, somewhere next to Big Ben, I collapsed on the bed in my room. Room-service was about to come soon and I was excited to finally put food in my mouth.

Soon enough, an employee of the hotel came in with my French-toast. Yep, I have French-toast for dinner.

After stuffing all the food in my mouth, taking a shower and putting on some sweats, I took my leather jacket and my phone, determined to call Cianna.

First though, I decided to call Rydel and the boys who were all back home.

"Ross? Is it you? It is? GUYS! IT'S ROSS ON THE PHONE!" – Rydel screamed. How I missed my crazy family…

"Hey, Delly! Are you guys ok? You don't miss me too much, do you?" – I smirked against the phone. I was pretty sure Rydel could practically _hear _my smirk. She knew me all too well.

We spoke for a minute or two, saying how much we missed each other, some tour details and stuff like that. Soon, I heard a loud thumping sound.

I looked around the room, thinking that the noise was coming from there. But soon, I heard four loud voices shout:

"ROSS, BUDDY!"

The guys must have found the phone…

I talked with them for a while too, but soon, I was too bothered by thoughts about Cianna that I decided to hang up.

Sighing I took my leather-jacket again and opened the pocket. My hand wandered around, trying to take hand of the little piece of paper. There was only one problem.

The piece of paper was gone.

**That's it for this time! : ) As always, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	4. You'll never find me

**Another chapter to "From London, with Love" begins in 3, 2, 1…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Cianna's P.O.V} ~

Once at home, I collapsed on my bed. Who knew meets and greets were so tiring? Being pushed around by crazy teenagers and having them scream in my ear was definitely not in my "Top Ten Favourite Things" list.

But on the bright side, the very, very, very bright side, I met Ross Lynch today.

I could still remember the way he smiled, his cute nervous giggle, he's mesmerizing hazel eyes, even more mesmerizing up close. I remembered everything.

I also remember giving him my phone number. Did he keep it? No, of course not. What a stupid thought. Why would he, Ross Shor Lynch, keep a piece of paper with some random girl's number on it? Why?

Ross could have some much better looking girls then me, just with a flip of his golden blonde hair.

Yep, he most definitely threw it away.

~ {Ross' P.O.V} ~

"I threw it out?!"

"Yeah, Ross, don't you remember? When we were walking down the street, you found a piece of paper in your pocket, probably the phone number, and you threw it out."- My mom informed me, shrugging slightly.

"Mom! Why didn't you stop me? DO YOU KNOW YOU JUST RUINED MY LOVE LIFE FOREVER?!"- I screamed at her and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm just really tired and I really like this girl." – Sighing, I collapsed on the nearest chair.

Smiling slightly, mom walked over to me, sat beside me and patted my shoulder as I buried my face in her arms.

"Mom, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find her. But for now, get some rest, please." – My mom smiled again then got up and left to go to her own room.

I took her advice and went to bed. It turns out Cianna didn't leave my sleeping mind either.

/

In the dream, Cianna and I were at the beach.

The green ocean and the blue sky became one as they met at the horizon. Dolphins were seen swimming among the crystal-clear water. Even though in a dream, I could feel the wind in my face, the sand below my feet and Cianna's hand in mine.

We walked around the shore for a while, singing a song I hardly knew. I kept messing up, making Cianna giggle.

_Boy did I love that giggle…_

Suddenly, in front of us appeared a surf-rent place. Apparently Cianna noticed it too because she started pulling me towards it.

"Let's rent a surf-board Ross, "- She said. –"C'mon, I've always wanted to learn how to surf."

I agreed and reached in my pocket to find money but, just like Cianna's phone number, it wasn't there.

"Sorry, Cianna. I don't have any money."

She seemed disappointed and walked away, leaving me alone. Suddenly, as she left, the lights of the city behind me became dim. The temperature lost a couple of degrees. The wind became colder.

I felt something rise behind me and a wave, a tsunami even, washed out the beach, including me. Everything became dark.

Then, the setting changed.

I was in a field, something that reminded me of the Colorado fields. The sun was shining but the weather was horrible; far too hot for my liking.

As I walked around, I figured that it wasn't just pointless walking. I was looking for something.

That something was little and white, briefly reminding me of a crumpled piece of paper. Then it hit me; that was Cianna's number.

I picked up my speed, trying to reach out and grab the paper but all of my attempts to do so failed. I eventually got sick of trying to catch it and I collapsed on the ground, sweat covering my body.

Then, near me, I saw the little piece of paper again. Only this time, it wasn't Cianna's number that was written on it. Now, it said:

"You'll never find me."

/

I woke up, a thin line of sweat covering my body. It was still night outside. The city lights shone in the darkness of the city.

The dream came back to me. No, scratch that. This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare.

Wait. This piece of paper was actually giving me nightmares?

Ok, it's official. I _have_ to find it.

**So, that's it for this time! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews, thanks! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	5. Right?

**Hello, awesome readers! A new chapter of "From London with Love" begins…NOW!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Ross' P.O.V} ~

It was morning now; the sun was blinding me from the open window next to my bed.

Eventually, I got sick of lying in bed doing nothing, so I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Thoughts of last night's dream were still haunting me as I brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed.

While waiting for my mom, I went to the lobby to get a drink. The barman gave me the Coke I ordered and I went over to sit on those hotel couches.

I slumped in my seat, trying not to catch any attention. I _am _Ross Lynch after all.

Then, something caught my eye. It was a magazine with my face on it.

Yes, yes, I know. I was famous so stuff like that shouldn't catch my eye. But this was different. I was on that magazine…with a girl. But not just _any _girl. With Cianna in particular.

~ {Cianna's P.O.V} ~

"Oh. My. Gosh. YOU'RE IN A MAGAZINE! WITH ROSS!" – My sister yelled, waving the magazine in my face.

My mom had went out and brought it in the morning. The weird thing is that she didn't even notice my face until my sister went around the house screaming about it.

I, on the other hand, was too shocked to even speak.

I knew that there was paparazzi during the meet and greet (that's where the picture was taken) but…why would they take a picture of us?

I sighed.

Those last few days were too eventful for me. I didn't know what to do. Did Ross know about this? If so, was he embarrassed?

Yes, probably.

I mean, how would I feel if I was the famous one in a picture with some random boy?

Yeah, I imagine how Ross feels right now. But there was still one thing bothering me.

If he saw the magazine, why didn't he just call me? I mean, he had my number.

Right?

**I'm so sorry it was this short. I just… I wanted to end this chapter like this. But don't worry, I'll try to update tomorrow! : ) Review with your thoughts! **

**Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	6. Without a goodbye

**So, since I got a little bit bored, I figured I'd upload the next chapter to this story. I have to admit, I have no idea what's going to happen, so it's kind of interesting for me too. =]**

**Enjoy&Review**

~ {Cianna's P.O.V} ~

Pacing up and down in my room, I was debating on whether or not being in this magazine is a good thing. For now, I figured that the answer was no.

I've seen what happens when a girl is in a magazine along with some celebrity dude in the movies. The girl gets chased by paparazzi until…well, I don't really know.

I was afraid that that would happen to me too.

And also, another thing bothered me. What was Ross thinking through all this?

Sighing, I grabbed my phone off of my night-stand, grabbed my jacket and headed outside. I had arranged a hang-out with my friends today, hoping that that would get my mind of the current situation. But, as usual, I was wrong.

/

"THIS IS AMAZING! MY BEST FRIEND IS ON A MAGAZINE…WITH ROSS LYNCH!" – As soon as I arrived at 'Rock, Roll 'n go', a café on Piccadilly circus where our meet-up was, my friends shook my shoulders and screamed in my ear about how awesome it is that I'm on a magazine cover.

I waited for them to calm down. I sat on the chair, ordered a drink and stared at my friends as they gradually started to restrain their excitement and sat down along with me.

"So…spill! What exactly happened?"- My friend, Jessie, said, this time, more quite.

I shrugged. – "Nothing much. I went there, talked to him and apparently, some paparazzi took the picture. That's all I have to say." – I causally took a sip out of my drink.

"What? Did you even read the article? It says a completely different story!" – Jessie said, taking the magazine out of her bag and handing it to me.

Nervously, I opened it to the page Jessie showed me.

"_BREAKING NEWS!_

_Ross Lynch, Disney Channel star, while on a trip to London, found his "prefect girl". The two were caught talking and laughing together at a meet and greet._

_With the latest information, we know that his girlfriend is a fan. Will this be the new cutest couple?"_

While reading it, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Girlfriend? Who said anything about that?" – I yelled waving the magazine in the air.

Normally, being called Ross Lynch's girlfriend would have been an honor for me. But now…not so much. I mean, this wasn't even true. It was just a bunch of paparazzi, going into people's personal life.

I was too upset and frustrated so I decided to go home. Saying goodbye to my friends, I left.

/

"Goodnight, mom!" – After saying goodnight to everybody, I went upstairs and finally, after this long day, I jumped in bed and wrapped the warm covers around me.

Before I let my eyes close, I picked my phone and went on Tweeter. **(**) **I knew that it probably wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't help myself. I went on Ross' page.

I don't know what I was expecting to see, but what I did saw, killed me.

The tweet said: "_Bye, London. I had a great time. P.S Still looking for the one tonight…"_

That one that he's looking for…is it me? But it doesn't matter anyway. He left. Without a goodbye.

**(**) - Tweeter is from Austin&Ally. I do NOT own it.**

**TADA! :D**

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! =]**

**Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	7. Their names are Ross and Stormie Lynch

**Hey, awesome readers! **

**I'm so sorry that this chapter too so long. I didn't want it to, but I had multiple homework assignments so I didn't have time. But today is Fridays and I have time. Time=new chapter. :D **

**So, this chapter will have…a lot of action and drama. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT. I'm hoping that you'll like it though. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Ross' P.O.V} ~

"Hello, what would you like to drink?" – The on-board waitress asked me.

"Just some water, please. Thanks."

My mom and I, we were on the plane heading back home. I couldn't stop thinking about all the awesome things I was leaving behind. Like Cianna and her phone number, for instance.

We were hovering around London, high above in the sky when I heard the first scream. It was muffled, coming from the back of the plane. It must've been the flight-attendant. But…why was she screaming?

Then, I understood why.

The plane tilted sideways then jerked down quickly. This wasn't turbulence, though. It was way more serious.

I looked out of the little window and I nearly had a heart attack. Clouds were all around us, I could hear the wind around the plane. But the scariest part was that we were heading straight for the ground.

It was coming closer and closer. It was meters away now. I knew that this was probably the end of me. I decided to look at mom for the last time.

But before I managed to do that, sharp pain short through my body. Then, everything when blank.

~ {Cianna's P.O.V} ~

"Honey, come watch the news with me!" – I was in my room, trying to listen to music, but my mom kept calling me to watch the news with her.

Eventually, I got frustrated and I decided to go downstairs and see what's so important.

"Fine, mom, I'm here. What's so important about the news today?" – I wondered as I jumped on the couch next to her.

"100 deaths. The plane crash has been the most radical one yet! The 2 survivors, a mom and her son, have been transferred to Saint Joseph's hospital." – We didn't say a word as the reporter spoke.-"As I said earlier, the plane crash was close to London, only 3km away. The fight was set to arriver in Los Angeles, America. And…with that horrible news, I say good bye to you all."

That was…horrible. 100 deaths? I felt so sad. Those innocent people…all dead because of some stupid plane crash. This wasn't fair.

"Mom…can we go visit this mom and her son at the hospital tomorrow? I mean, give them chocolates and flowers, try to cheer them up."

My mom smiled at me, obviously liking the idea. "You're right. We should go. I'll make some brownies that we could bring tomorrow."

She jumped up and headed for the kitchen whilst I stayed on the couch, my eyes glued to the T.V.

"Hello again. This is an urgent un-planned webcast. We have some breaking news. The child and his mom have been recognized. Their names are Ross and Stormie Lynch."

**TAN, TAN, TAAAAN!**

**This is it. I felt so horrible writing this, but I figured it should give a little bit more action to this story. As you read though, Ross and Stormie AREN'T dead, so it's all good. : ) **

**So, I have so bad news, though. I plan after two or three chapters to end this. I've had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it but there isn't much to write anymore. **

**Don't worry though, there are still a few chapter left! : ) **

**Now, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	8. Cianna I love you

**Hello again! :) **

**A new chapter begins…now!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Cianna's P.O.V} ~

I started crying.

After the reporter broke the news, I fell to the ground, crying. I wasn't sure if it was from worry and sadness, or from relief about the fact that they survived.

I was sitting on the couch now, having minor hick-ups now and then: something that happened every time after I cry.

I was wrapped up in a blanket and my mom had made me hot coco and was currently trying to make me talk. I hadn't uttered a word since the last few hours.

"Honey, please say something! I know it's hard for you, but the reporter said they're going to be ok! We'll visit them tomorrow!" – Mom said.

I decided to finally speak up. –"Thanks, mom. But I'm still worried sick. And even if we do go, the hospital tomorrow will be packed with fans who want to do the same as me. I will probably never get to see them, and tell them how glad I am they are alive. And that's all I want to do."

Suddenly, my mom's face lit up. Smiling, she took the blanket off of me, and then pushed me upstairs.

"Mom…what the heck are you doing?" – I asked her, as she kept pushing me.

"Well, you said that the hospital will be packed TOMORROW. So, we're going today. The cupcakes I made are already done, and now, we only need you to get dressed. Oh, and you can also write them a letter or something."

I couldn't believe my ears. –"Mom, that's awesome, but it's like 12am and it's freezing outside!"

"That's exactly why I want you to get dressed. Come on, I'm waiting." – And with that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

I smiled. I have the best mom in the entire world.

I rushed to get ready.

/

The hospital, luckily, was empty; just a few elderly people going around in their wheel-chairs and a few doctors and nurses, doing their job.

As we approached the counter, we were greeted by a young woman, probably in her 40's who guided us to Stormie and Ross' room.

As I opened the door, my heart was just about the burst out. And no, this wasn't due to the fact that I was standing in the same room as Stormie and Ross. It was due to the fact that they were in hospital beds.

I approached the quietly, trying to make no sound, and left the basket of muffins that we brought and the letter that I wrote on the little night stand next to their beds.

I knew we couldn't stay here forever. And that wasn't the plan, either. We just wanted to come and show them our support. Show them how much we love them.

But before I headed for the door, I glanced at Ross' face. I nearly started crying again.

Next to his beautiful hazel eye, was a big wound. It was red and there was a bit of dry blood next to it.

_Well, at least they're alive…_- I thought to myself.

Sighing, I headed to the door where my mom was waiting for me, getting impatient.

"Ok mom, I'm ready. Let's go." – I whispered to her. She smiled at me and we both headed outside.

Then, just as I was about to close the door, I heard a voice. It was quiet and crooked voice…but I recognized it. I turned around.

"Cianna…I love you."

**CLIFFYYYYYYYYYYY! :D Sorry, cliffhangers are my charm.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. If yes…then review! If no…then review! : ) **

**Thanks and I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	9. He leaned in

**Enjoy&Review! :) **

~ {Cianna's P.O.V} ~

"Ross?" – I walked over to his bed, my legs shaking.

When I saw him there, his eyes open, him looking at me with a weak smile on his face…I couldn't believe it. I started crying, from relied of course, and fell on my knees beside his bed.

"I…I'm so happy that you're ok." – I said, taking his hand in mine. He smiled and lightly stroked it with his free hand, making me shiver. His hand was bruised.

Tears were falling down my cheeks as he told me what had happened on the plane. He tried to wipe them away, but every movement caused him pain.

Eventually, my mom called me over. "Honey, I think it's time to go home, - she said. - If you want to stay, I understand. Just make sure to come home tonight."

Smiling, I thanked her and soon, it was just Ross, Stormie and me in the room.

"How's your mom?" – I asked Ross.

He sighed. – I don't know. I haven't opened my eyes since the crash. I thought about asking _you_ that."

Suddenly, the doctor walked in, interrupting us.

"Hello, - he said. – I'm Dr. Walker. Ross! I'm so glad to see you awake!"

Ross gave him a smile. "Me too, Doctor. But, how's my mom? Is she ok?"

"Yes, luckily, she's fine; nothing too bad, just a few cuts here and there. Other than that, you both are in a good state. In a few days, you'll be out of here!" – The doctor said, smiling.

I was smiling too. Ross was alright. Stormie was alright. I was happy.

"Ok, well I'll leave you alone for a while. If you need anything…yell." – And with that, the Dr. Walker left.

I turned my attention back to Ross. "Well, you're ok, you're mom's ok…everything's perfect!"

He smiled at me. His gorgeous eyes gleamed. "Thank you so much for coming, Cianna. I…I don't think I could've woken up without you here."

How was he so amazing? Smiling, I hugged him gently, trying not to touch any of the planes that had been bruised or wounded. I was so happy that he was ok. So, so happy.

/

"Ross?" – I asked.

I was lying in the bed next to him. Stormie has woken up during the day, said she felt fine, and also insisted that the doctors put her in another rooms so we could get some 'alone' time.

Right now, it was 11pm. I had called my mom, telling her I'll spend the night at the hospital.

"Yes?"

"When you said you loved me earlier…did you really mean it?" – I was afraid of the answer. But I wanted the truth.

I expected Ross to tell me he doesn't want to talk about it or something, but instead, he turned around so he was facing me.

"Cianna, I meant it. I love you. Some people will say that it's too soon or whatever, but I mean it. I…before I left for America, I tried looking for your number everywhere. I tried finding you, just so I could say goodbye…Just so I could see you again. And then…this happened. And here I am, in the hospital. – He smiled.- My point is, I love you. To the moon and back."

He then did something that I didn't expect even more. He leaned in.

**CLIFFY?! :D Yes, please! And the worst part is that you won't see what happens next until like…2 weeks. Yes, I'm sorry but I'll be on spring break so I won't be able to upload. But don't worry; I will as soon as I come back.**

**Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? I really, really, really hope you did! Tell me in the reviews! Thanks! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	10. I have Cianna

**GUESS WHAT I DID?! :D**

**I wrote another chapter (this is where the audience goes "Yay!"). ****So, yes, there was some mild change of plans so I ended up writing this!**

**Sadly, though, this is the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this and I hope I gave Cianna feels. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Ross' P.O.V} ~

I don't know what got to me.

Maybe when the plane crashed, I hit my head pretty hard, and I lost all of my common sense. But that didn't matter. Nothing did. I just wanted to kiss Cianna…and I did.

When our lips met, sparks flew. I don't even know how to explain the feeling. It was more than amazing. I couldn't help but think…we were meant to be.

Finally, due to lack of oxygen, we pulled away.

"That was…" – Cianna started. She could barely speak, she was so out-of-breath. But she managed to give me a nervous smile.

Boy, do I love that smile…

"Amazing. – I finished off for her. – You know, ever since I saw you at that meet and greet, I knew we were meant to be. It sounds silly, I know. But it's true."

Cianna laughed. "Ross, it isn't weird. Gosh, no. What you said…It's so sweet."

I sighed. Good. Cianna doesn't think I'm a total weirdo. That's a relief. I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship we barely even have with my weirdness. And believe me, I have _plenty _of weirdness.

"So…this kiss, - I trailed off, - it got me thinking. What exactly are we? A couple?"

I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw Cianna blush. She looked cute when she blushed. She always looks cute.

"Oh, that! Well, I don't know. Do you _want _us to be a couple? It really does depend." – She gave me one of her giggles, the ones I love.

I laughed. A little too loud, maybe, but I didn't care. "Are you kidding me? Of _course _I want us to be a couple! I thought it was obvious. - I took her hand in mine. – I want to be with you, okay? Forever and always."

Cianna smiled, giving me a kiss. "Forever and always."

/

It has been 2 weeks since mom and I left the hospital. Part of me was happy, finally leaving that ratty old place (I hate hospitals), but the other part of me was sad, because leaving the hospital meant leaving London. And leaving London meant…leaving Cianna.

Mom is still a bit in shock because of the crash, but she recovered soon. And me…I just miss Cianna. Yes, yes, we did the "long distance relationship" thing. Others say it won't work…but Cianna and I say it will.

We talk every night, on Skype*****, on the phone…you name it. I like talking to her, hearing her voice. I miss her, of course I do, but I'm happy.

I'll be going to London soon to visit her, probably in a month. Y'know, once the whole tour thing is over. I really can't wait to see her again.

People might say that this is a "sad ending". Well, they're wrong. I have everything I ever wanted. I have Cianna.

******* - I do NOT own Skype.**

**So, yes, this is the end. I'm sorry that I have to end it, but I figured that it's time. Thanks for reading guys! **

**: )**

**Tell me what you thought of this last chapter in the reviews! Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	11. I think I want to marry you

**Hey, guys! =]**

**First of all, I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed on this story. I love reading your reviews and they mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Also, Cianna, I really hope you liked this story. Remember how it all started? The #Rianna feels we gave each other online? : ) **

**And here is the reason why I'm writing this: Certain people asked me if I could write more to this story. I didn't really feel like writing a whole sequel, so I figured an epilogue would be perfect. I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Cianna's P.O.V.} ~

It was June 25th and I had a good reason to be excited. Why? Because I was meeting Ross today.

The whole morning I'd spend doing my hair, finding an outfit and such. When I say 'finding an outfit' most girls picture a gorgeous dress, high-heels…well, no. By outfit, I meant a pair of denim shorts, a yellow tank top with a blue-and-pink plaid shirt over it and a pair of yellow converse.

After all, there was no need to be dressy. Ross and I were only going horse-back riding. We figured that'd be a pretty great idea, considering the both of us love horses.

There was a stable pretty close to my house. When I was little, my grandpa always used to take me there. I have a horse there, too; he's name is Caramel. People would always laugh at that, but at the time I was only a little girl. I figured that name suited him perfectly. After all, he had caramel skin.

I still go down there sometimes. I always ride Caramel to the very top of a little hill. I love it up there.

Now, Ross and I wanted to have a picnic there, too. He said I shouldn't worry; he had prepared everything.

When I was finally done with my clothes, hair and I had some natural looking make-up on; all I had to do was wait. Our date was at 5pm. It was now 2pm which left me 3 hours to just stare at the wall.

/

The clock stroke 5 o'clock and the doorbell rang.

I nearly fell over two times as I rushed to open the door. There stood Ross. He was dressed in ripped black jeans, a red V-neck with a red-white-and-blue plaid shirt and a black leather jacket on top. His blonde hair was swept to the side. His hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement, as usual.

"Someone's on time." – I laughed as he hugged and kissed me, handing me some red roses. I smiled as their aroma tickled my nostrils. – "They're beautiful. Thanks, Ross."

He grinned back at me in return. "So, should we go? I don't want to waste the time of our first date." – He held out his arm like a true gentlemen. I blushed as I entangled mine in his. As we headed for the door, I yelled "_Bye!" _to my parents and the two of us were off.

/

"We're here." – Ross said as his car pulled off.

The stable was bigger than I remembered. It still looked the same, though. Same old blue walls, same old smelly stables…it all gave me nostalgia.

The two of us got in, and headed for the stables were the horses looked at us with their big eyes.

"I have a horse here; his name is Caramel." – I said, as Ross put his hand around me.

He laughed a bit. "Caramel? Cute name." – His comment made me poke his chest. _Gosh, those abs…_

"I was just a little girl, Ross." – He smiled and nodded in understanding as a worker came towards us, a huge smile on his face.

"Cianna? Is that really you? Ah, and this must be Ross Lynch, am I right? My daughter loves you." – I knew that worker. His name was John. He was a middle-aged guy, in love with horses. Ever since I was a little girl, every time I'd come to this stable, I'd always see him here.

Ross smiled. "After we're done riding, I could sign something for her if you want."

"That'd be amazing! Thank you, Mr. Lynch. But I'm guessing you didn't come here for that. You're here to ride, of course! Cianna, Caramel is back there." - He pointed to the last stable in the row. – "And for you young man, I think this one would be great. His name is Scipio."

Ross grinned. He went over to the horse and patted his nose. "I like him. Let's go, Scipi! Can I call you that?"

_Great. _– I thought. - _My boyfriend thinks he can talk to horses._

Luckily, the horse didn't reply.

/

Riding beside Ross was the best feeling ever.

Well, I wasn't technically beside him, since Caramel was way faster than Scipio, but Ross and his horse still managed to catch up with us as I stopped at the hill.

"This is my favourite place. Let's have the picnic here." – I suggested as we both got off our horses.

"As you say, my lady." – Ross joked. He started taking stuff out of his picnic basket. (Did he have that when we came?) Bread, salad, sandwiches and four cans of Coke. Everything smelled delicious.

"Whoa, this looks amazing. Thank you for everything, Ross."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "My pleasure."

We sat down on the grass, eating in comfortable silence. It was nice.

I glanced over to Ross. His blonde hair was waving in the wind and his eyes roamed around the sky. It was getting darker by the second, more starts coming out.

"It's a beautiful night," – he said.

"We're looking for something to do,"- I sang in reply. I couldn't help it; I love that song.

Ross looked over to me and he smiled, as he sang back. "Hey, baby, I think marry you." – He was up on his feet now, taking me up with him. He grabbed my hand gently and we started dancing gracefully, swaying along the grass, the starts tickling above us.

"And I know this little chapel, on the boulevard. We can go-oo. No one will know-oo," – Ross sang to me as he spinned me around.

"Let's just run, girl…uh, I mean boy." – Laughing, I sang along.

We were really dancing now. Ross twirled me around as he sang. He kept smiling at me and kissing my cheek every now-and-then.

I didn't think this night could get any better. I was with Ross, the best guy on the planet, dancing with him as he sang underneath the stars. Then, the blonde boy leaned over and kissed me. Sparks flew. Fireworks erupted. I was in heaven.

When we pulled away, Ross grinned at me. _Boy, do I love that smile_…

He sang the finishing verse of the Bruno Mars song* as he leaned down. "I think I wonna marry you…" Afterwards, he kissed me again.

In all my time being, I don't remember a night better than that one.

***- I do not own the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. But I think it's an amazing song. **

**Ta-daa! ;) Did you like it? Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours! Thank you! : 3**

**Sadly, this time it's the end. But, I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. **

**Also Cianna, I'm sorry if you hate horses, and if you hate the song by Bruno Mars. I…I was just guessing…;)**

**That's it for this story! Thanks for everything! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
